Many NGL Recovery systems may include the removal of acid gases from high pressure feed gasses that have high CO2 and H2S content, the production of a pipeline quality gas, and the production of a high H2S content stream that can be processed by a sulfur plant. In addition to removing acid gases from the high pressure feed gasses, organic sulfur compounds, such as mercaptans, may also be removed from the high pressure feed gasses.